Is It true?
by heyarnoldfangirl15
Summary: Helga Pataki has been harboring a deep, dark secret for as long as she can remember. She is in love with Arnold Shortman. One day, she tells all of her class that secret. Arnold isn’t in the classroom, but he overhears the whole thing. What will happen? Will it work out? Or will it be messy?
1. Kindness Attempt Failed

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my very first Hey Arnold fanfic that I started and completed 2 years ago. I had originally put it on Wattpad and I wanted to put it on here too.**

**This fanfic is based off of a dream that I had where Helga tells the class she loves Arnold and he overhears. It takes place after Girl Trouble.**

**Let's get started :)**

It was History period in Mr. Simmons' 4th grade class. Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald had a presentation for their project.

"That is a stupid buffalo, Football Head! Redo it or I'll dump paint on you again!" Helga said.

"It's almost time to present! And you really wouldn't do that." Arnold shot back.

"I would, Arnoldo.

Mr. Simmons, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead." Mr. Simmons said.

"So now you're just gonna lock yourself in the bathroom? Like that's gonna help you escape the project." Arnold said.

Helga just made a face at Arnold and then ignored his little comment.

Helga went into the bathroom and made sure no one was in the stalls.

"Why do I always have to be so mean to poor Arnold!" She said aloud to herself.

Helga took out her locket and rubbed it with her index finger.

"Oh Arnold, if only you know how much I love you! If only you knew how bad I feel about being mean to you! If only you know why I act this way!" Helga said.

"During this presentation, I will try to be kind."

Helga went back to Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"It was nice of you to show up, Helga G. Pataki." Gerald said.

"I was only gone for five minutes!" Helga said.

"Okay, next we have Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, and Gerald Johanssen!" Mr. Simmons said.

"Okay, here is our-" Arnold starting saying.

"Arnoldo, I should start the presentation!" Helga interrupted.

Helga felt really bad about saying that, but she just couldn't help it.

Helga, don't blow it. Helga thought.

"Well, Arnold already started, Helga." Phoebe said politely.

"Arnold, I don't think you should get to start the presentation!" Helga said.

Why did I have to blow it? She thought.

Then they all started arguing back and forth. Well, Phoebe tried to stop them but she wasn't loud enough.

"I really hate to say this, but I'm going to have to give you an F for this project." Mr. Simmons said.

"This is all your fault, Helga." Gerald said.

"Don't turn it around on me!" Helga said.

**Author's note: sorry this chapter was short.**


	2. Confrontations And Confessions

"Don't turn it around on me!" Helga said.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Simmons said.

Helga and Phoebe were in the lunch line together.

"You made us get an F." Phoebe said as she picked up a bowl of tapioca pudding.

"It's just one F." Said Helga.

"I think I'm gonna sit with Gerald today."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we arranged. Just the two of us."

"Okay Phoebe, I get it if you don't wanna sit with me! I honestly feel bad about it..."

"Well, I am a little flustered.."

"Bye for now."

Helga went to sit down and people in Mr. Simmons' class glared at her. It was like they were actually about to confront her about her behavior.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang to go back to Mr. Simmons' class.

Arnold was late for class.

Helga had walked into the classroom and set her books down on her desk.

"Why do you have to be a jerk to Arnold, sissy?!" Harold said.

"Sometimes you can be." Helga said.

"Helga, why'd you do this?!" Sid said.

"Just because he started the presentation." Rhonda said.

I can't take this anymore. I feel too guilty. But why are they cracking and confronting me now? Helga thought.

"T-that's not the reason at all!" Helga said.

"Well what is the reason?!" Sid said.

Helga just stood there like a mannequin. The class glared at her like she was crazy.

Helga took a deep breath.

"I'minlovewithArnold." Helga mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me? I reckon we can't hear a word you're saying, on accounta you're mumbling." Stinky said.

"I'm... I'm.." Helga took another deep breath.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but even though I bully Arnold, I truly love him! I'm. In. Love. With. Arnold." Helga blurted out.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rhonda said.

Everyone in the class had their mouth drop open.

Meanwhile, Arnold was standing outside the door since they started talking about him.

He was speechless. He had just heard about Helga's love for him. Does she really love me? Is that why she's awful to me? Ugh, I'm so confused! Arnold thought.

Arnold walked in the classroom.

"Why are you late for class, football head?" Helga scowled.

"Now that we know your secret, we're not gonna tolerate this anymore." Rhonda said.

I'm not going to tell Helga what I heard yet. Even though I am all about the truth, I need to test her a little bit.

Arnold thought. He was pretty mad to be honest. He was also stunned and surprised. He had a lot of conflicting emotions. Of course it was surprising to hear about.

I'm kinda mad. Does she really think I would make fun of her for liking me? Does she really think I'm that kind of person? But at the same time I understand her actions. Ugh! It's so freaking complicated! She probably is too! Arnold thought.

"What secret?" Arnold pried.

"Helga loves-" Harold started saying.

Helga found a candy bar on a desk before Harold could finish.

"Here you go, Harold!" Helga said as she held up the candy bar.

"OH, GOODY!" Harold said.

"I love tapioca pudding!" Helga said.

"That's not a secret. Everyone loves it." Arnold said.

"I don't! I love lemon pudding!" Stinky called out.

"Not a good time Stinky!" Helga hollered.

"Y'know, I'll let it slide. I'm sorry that I pried." Arnold said.

"You'd hate hearing the real secret..." Helga said.

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds.

"But YOU WON'T! Because it's none of your business Football Face! Okay?!" Helga shot back.

This is the first time Arnold wasn't being honest. He should've told Helga what he heard, but he didn't want her to yell at him for it or be frightened.


	3. Testing Friendships

After school Arnold went to talk to Gerald.

"I have to talk to you." Arnold said.

Once everyone left the school Arnold started explaining.

"Remember when Helga said she loves me?" Arnold asked?

"Um, Arnold? Are you delusional man? Are you on some kind of medication I should know about?" Gerald said.

"What? You weren't there after lunch?"

"No, I wasn't. And Helga G. Pataki hates you. Helga Pataki, in love with you? Let's add that to the fantasy genre."

"But Gerald! I heard her say it."

"Give me some proof when pigs fly."

What if Gerald is right and it was a misunderstanding? But for some reason, if I find out Helga doesn't love me, I'll be disappointed. It's so hard to explain. Arnold thought.

"See you later, Gerald."

I'm irritated with Gerald. Sure, it's a crazy thought but honestly it's possible! Arnold thought.

Arnold went home and got a piece of paper.

"Afternoon Arnold, want some flapjacks?" Arnold's grandpa said.

"There's another cattle drive!" Said Arnold's grandma.

"No time for that!" Arnold said as he rushed up to his room.

Arnold took a blue pen, and wrote the following words on the paper:

Dear Helga,

Meet me in the janitor's closet before school. I have something important to talk to you about.

Sincerely, Phoebe.

The next morning...

Arnold stuck the note on Helga's locker.

Arnold left as Helga walked by her locker.

"Move it!" She said to a random kid.

Helga saw the note on her locker.

"What's this? Oh, Phoebe wants to talk to me. That doesn't look like her handwriting though..."

Helga went into the janitor's closet and Arnold was waiting there.

"Phoebe, you needed-

ARNOLD?! What in the world are you doing here, football head?!"

"I figured you wouldn't come if it said it was from me..." Arnold said.

"Who said anything about that, football head?!"

"I think we should hang out sometime." Arnold was straightforward.

Helga's heart stopped. She suddenly felt like she was in a dream as she pinched herself. She smiled and sighed, but then realized what she was doing. She then was brought back to her senses as she shook her head vigorously.

"And why would we want to hang out with each other, hair boy?!"

"I have to confess something... I think I like you like you." Arnold said.

Was that a lie? Well, not necessarily...? He could see himself liking her more than a friend. But it was complicated.

WHAT??! IS THIS TRUE? I THINK I'M GONNA DIE! Helga thought.

"Well, maybe we could... how about after school?" Helga said.

"Sounds great. Meet at the park?" Arnold said as his heart was beating.

"Sure..."

After the last class of the day...

Arnold and Gerald had not talked all day because of the day before. Once everybody had left Gerald started talking.

"Helga G. Pataki is not in love with you!" He said to Arnold.

"Shut up Gerald! You don't know anything!" Arnold said.

That was so not like Arnold to say that. He was just frustrated and confused.

"Arnold... that's so not like you to say that... I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to give you detention again." Mr. Simmoms said.

"But I have plans!" Arnold said.

"I'm sorry Arnold... but you'll have to reschedule."

"Can I use your phone?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you can't."

"Great, now Helga's gonna hate me." Arnold said quietly to himself.

"She already does." Gerald said.

"Gerald, go home." Mr. Simmons said.

Gerald walked out.

Meanwhile, at the park...

Helga was by her tree, carving Arnold's football head into it.

But two hours pass by, and Arnold doesn't show up because of detention.

Helga's heart sank into her stomach.

"I-I can't believe Arnold stood me up! I was so stupid to think that he'd like me! But why would he do that? Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did." She said.

She felt like someone had threw a fifty pound bowling ball at her stomach. Her cheeks were hot and tears started rolling down her face.

"No! I have to stay strong, I'm Helga G. Pataki! No crying over boys!" She said.

Then Phoebe came over to the tree.

"Helga, are you crying?" She asked.

Helga took a deep breath. "No! That's such a ridiculous idea!"

"It's okay to cry. What's wrong?" Phoebe assured Helga.

"Arnold stood me up..."

"What?! That's not like him at all! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you'll find someone better."

"You don't understand! There's no one else for me! I love Arnold so much and only him!"

"I'm just not sure it's healthy..."

"I can't let him go no matter what...

Anyways, I'm going home."

Helga then leaves the park.

Great, now she's mad at me. Phoebe thought.

The next day at school...

Helga had run into Arnold in the hallways in the morning.

"Look, Arnoldo, if you were embarrassed about hanging out with me then you should've just said so!" Helga scowled.

"Look, Helga I can explain!" Said Arnold.

"You know what Arnold? I'm not going to give you a chance, because we'll be even. You didn't give me a chance to get along with you when we shared the egg, so I'm not gonna give you a chance to explain yourself.

"We had a truce! You're still upset about that?"

"Well if you want to get even with me then here's your chance. Bye."

Helga had just realized that everyone in the hall was watching them fight.

"Helga, that was cold. Not letting him explain himself because of something that happened months ago? Dang, that's pathetic." Rhonda said.

"Well I'll have you know it's more than that!" Helga said.

"We have to get to class." Sid said.

"I have to leave now, Arnold." Helga said.

**Author's note: I am aware that Girl Trouble is before Egg Story, but it doesn't hurt to not follow the exact timeline once in a while.**


	4. Helga And Lila

Helga felt tears about to roll down her face. She didn't want anyone to see her like that so she ran to the girl's bathroom to cry.

She hid herself in one of the stalls.

"Why do I always have to mess everything up?" She said to herself as tears streamed down her face.

"Helga is pathetic." Helga heard. Then she realized it was Rhonda.

"That just sounds ever so mean though... maybe she had a good reason?" Helga heard. It was obviously Lila because of that annoying speech pattern.

"Great, why is Lila in here talking to Rhonda?" Helga thought.

Then Helga's crying got more loud and hearable.

"Um, Rhonda? I think you should get out of here because I heard it's just ever so unhealthy to look at yourself in the mirror. And I'm oh so certain we should be getting to class." Lila said.

"It's called FASHIONably late, Lila. Fashion girls do that.

But whatever, I /should/ get to class." Rhonda said.

Rhonda walks out.

"Who's crying?" Lila said.

Helga just kept silent.

"Helga's is that you crying in there?"

"Who's Helga?" Helga made her voice high pitched.

"I can see your shoes."

"A lot of people wear white shoes." Helga said with a high pitched voice.

"I'm oh so certain I know it's you, Helga."

"Fine.." Helga said as she unlocked the stall door.

Helga's eyes looked puffy and a little red.

"What's wrong?" Lila asked.

"Why do YOU want to know?" Helga asked.

"I'm oh so concerned."

"I messed up big time, Lila."

"What ever happened?"

Helga started crying again, but than blinked back her tears because she was embarrassed about crying.

"It's none of your business!"

"Look, Helga. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that I'm all ears. Hiding yourself in a bathroom stall isn't going to help anything."

"Okay, well, Arnold and I were supposed to hang out yesterday and he stood me up. I know he probably had a good reason but I didn't let him explain! He probably hates me now!"

"Well, you need to go straighten things out with him. Let's walk to class."

"I don't know if I should walk with you."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, I don't like you that much."

"I ever so respect that, but I'm ever do curious, why not?"

"Well... I know Arnold likes you, and I'm jealous of you. I love Arnold."

"Well, I ever so don't like him that way. And it's not his fault or mine."

"I know. It's my fault."

"Why ever so do you say that, Helga?"

"Well... I was the one who wrote Arnold loves Lila on the wall."

Lila gasped and looked shocked.

"Why ever so would you do that if you love him?" She asked.

"Well, I started off with writing Arnold loves Helga. But then you, Rhonda, and Nadine approached so I panicked and changed it to Arnold Loves Lila."

"So it's your fault Arnold likes me likes me?"

"Yeah... but it really hurts to see Arnold all over you! Especially since you're perfect! You're smart, funny, super nice, popular, and have really cute outfits."

"No one is perfect Helga. And I know that deep down you're all those things too."

"I'm not, Lila! And I was never crying!"

"It's okay Helga.

Also... to be ever so honest, I'm kind of disappointed in you."

"It's not like I wanted to write that!

Bye Lila. I'm going to class."


	5. Truths

Helga exits the bathroom and then goes to Mr. Simmons' class.

"Helga, you're late." Mr. Simmons said.

"So is Lila." Helga said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

After school, Helga stops by the Sunset Arms boarding house to talk to Arnold.

But then she sees something shocking.

Arnold is on his porch hugging Lila. He was hugging Lila freaking Sawyer.

Helga and Lila had a chat about this.

"I'm gonna leave..." Helga said to herself.

Apparently she said it too loud. She's done that before but there were consequences this time.

"Helga, are you spying on us?!" Arnold said.

"I only saw you hug!" Helga said.

"Look, Helga. Arnold told me about what happened with you two and I was comforting him."

"I don't know whether to believe you or not..."

"She was." Arnold said.

"Okay..."

"Helga, I didn't stand you up! Mr. Simmons gave me detention!" Arnold starting saying.

I should test her a little bit. Arnold thought.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions! And why do you have to scream at people and stuff! I know you aren't that bad! Why Helga?!" Arnold said.

I think I went too far... He thought.

"Well I... I really... I.. um."

"Have a crush on me?" Arnold asked.

"Are you out of your mind? I hate you Arnold. I've never liked you, okay? What even gave you that idea?" Helga said.

"Look, I should've told you this sooner, but I overheard you tell the class you love me."

"You did?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You were hallucinating! I never said that."

"Give it up Helga."

"Alright! I love you! I really love you! A lot! A whole lot! If you're gonna reject me, I understand! That's what I've been fearing this whole time! I'm already used to pain! Do you even know what my home life is like?! My parents keep neglecting me because of my stupid, perfect sister! My dad only cares about Beepers and my mom keeps drinking and getting drunk! And that first day of preschool, don't even get me started! And-"

Arnold interrupted Helga with a kiss on her lips. Helga was so astonished.

Why did I have to say all of that? Arnold's gonna hate me. Helga thought.

Arnold broke the kiss after a few seconds.

Helga was flabbergasted for a few seconds. Then she vigorously shook her head.

"Yuck! I'm gonna have to spent hours cleaning out my mouth!" Helga said.

"You just said you loved me." Arnold said, confused.

"Stop pitying me, football head. I know that kiss didn't mean anything."

"Please stop being hard on yourself Helga. I know you aren't that bad so I really would like to get to know the girl behind the mask."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Look, Arnold. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what football- Arnold. Okay, the least I could do is not call you names."

"Football Head kind of has a nice ring to it."

"It does?"

"At first it was just an insult to me. But it's basically who I am."

Oh my gosh! I don't think I'm ready to get close to Arnold. We can't date. It's too complicated. I'm not ready! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Helga thought.

"Arnold... I have to go. I was supposed to meet Phoebe." Helga said.

"See you later!" Arnold said.

Lila came back out of hiding.

"Lila... I don't think I like you like you anymore. I just like you." Arnold said.

"I have to tell you something. Helga wrote Arnold loves Lila on the wall." Lila said.

"Really? But why are you telling me this?" Arnold asked.

"I actually don't ever know. Look, I want the ever so best for Helga."

"Something seems weird with you right now, Lila."

"Arnold, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Lila?" Arnold hoped it wasn't her saying she likes likes him. He's going through too much of a love triangle. Something like that.

"The reason I don't like like you... is because I'm gay."

"Oh my gosh... I don't know what to say. I think it's great you had the courage to come out to me."

"Yeah... I'm ever so sorry Arnold."

"Why are you sorry for being a lesbian?"

"I mean I'm sorry for not telling you why I don't like you like you."

"It's fine. I have a question."

"Yeah Arnold?"

"Do you like like Helga?"

"I don't know. I think she's cute. But I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Lila. I better get inside now."

Meanwhile, Helga's room...

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I just had to blab my secret! I need to make this right..." Helga said.

To calm herself down, Helga started writing some poems and drawing.

"Okay, I need to talk to Arnold tomorrow." She said.


	6. Another Locket Crisis

At school the next day...

Helga got some stuff out of her locker before class. Then Arnold came over to the locker next to hers.

"Hey Football Head.. how's it going?" Helga said, trying to be cool.

"Good. I got a locker next to you." Arnold said.

"You what?!"

Arnold had requested a locker next to Helga. He didn't want Helga to know about it though.

"I got some good luck. They moved my locker next to yours."

I'm so happy about this. But at the same time... it's a lot.

"Wow, football head. Who would've thought that would happen?"

"Haha! I know right."

The bell rings.

"You wanna sit together at lunch?" Arnold asked.

"Uh, sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat football head." Helga said.

"Don't overdo the football head~Alright~?" Arnold said, being flirtatious.

Helga started blushing. What just happened?

At lunch...

Arnold and Helga sat down together.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" Gerald came over and said.

"Sitting down. About to eat." Arnold said.

"I mean... do I have to say it Arnold? Why are you hanging out with Helga Pataki?" Gerald said.

"Because I love-... uh... because she isn't as bad as she acts!"

"You know when you can call me? When you get out of your fantasy world!"

"Gerald, I have something to tell you." Helga said.

"Save it. I'm getting out of here." Gerald said.

"You guys having a fight?" Helga asked.

"He doesn't believe that you love me." Arnold said.

"Who can blame him? I'm so mean to you. You understand why I am right? I'm willing to improve."

"I know you're not as bad as you act. I understand.

Helga, I feel like I'm friendzoning you. But I don't intend to. I just need to think of an answer." Arnold said.

"Oh... alright hair boy."

Helga was kind of hurt by that. But at the same time she understood. She was just beginning to show her nice side!

"I'm Cecile." Helga blurted out. That came out of nowhere.

Why did I just tell him that?! Ugh! Helga thought.

"I know." Arnold said.

"WHAT?!! YOU KNOW?? HOW??!!"

"Since you confessed, it's been so obvious looking back."

"Oh... how do you feel about that?"

"I like Cecile, remember? Which means I like you! So I guess I kinda do know the girl behind the mask."

Helga sighed in awe.

"Will you excuse me for just one second?" Helga said.

"Okay." Arnold said.

Helga went over to hide behind the carts. She had went to hide there previously.

But she obliviously dropped her Arnold locket right in front of Arnold.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. It seems like Arnold likes me! But there's one obstacle. Everyone knows I love him, but how will they react when they hear he likes me?" Helga said to herself.

She went to take out her locket, but she couldn't find it.

That's when she realized.

She dropped it.

Her locket.

She dropped it.

In front of Arnold.

That's when she let out...

HER ICONIC SCREAM!!!!

"Arnold already knows I love him, but HE DOESN'T KNOW I HAVE A LOCKET WITH A PICTURE OF HIM! What do I do?" Helga panicked.

"What happened?" Arnold said to himself as he was about to investigate.

That's when he saw the locket on the floor. If Helga didn't scream, then maybe she would've had that locket safe.

"Hmmm... what's this?" Arnold said.


	7. Hear Me Out Please

"Oh mah goodness. A heart shaped locket with my picture on it!"

Arnold looked at what was inside. Meanwhile, Helga came back over to their table.

"Arnold that isn't mine!" Helga panicked.

"It says your name in it." Arnold said.

"I'm sorry for having this Arnold... I l know I'm such a creep." Helga said. And then dramatic? I guess that's the description for these tears. Then dramatic tears started coming out.

"I'm not mad... but you should've told me about the locket."

"I didn't know, Arnoldo."

"I care about you, but I need a little time to myself.

Mr. Simmons wasn't in his classroom, so Arnold went there.

Once Arnold had got there, Helga had went outside the door.

"I'm okay with the locket thing. It's how she expresses herself. But now I'm thinking... did I really let her ruin my friendship with Gerald? I mean it isn't her fault. Why do I feel conflicting emotions? I don't know how I feel." Arnold said to himself.

"That's it. I need to fix his friendship with Gerald. He is better off without me anyways..." Helga said.

Helga went back to the cafeteria and found Gerald.

"What do you want Helga G Pataki?" Gerald said.

"Hear me out please Gerald." Helga said.

"I don't have time for this."

"If you don't hear me out, I will tell everyone you have a crush on Phoebe." Helga whispered.

"Okay Helga. Make it quick."

"I actually do love Arnold. Believe it or not, I love him." Helga explained.

"Did Arnold brainwash you?" Gerald asked.

"No Gerald! I love Arnold! I love him! I'm head over heels in love with that boy!"

"Can you prove it?"

"Follow me, Gerald."

Helga led Gerald to Mr. Simmons' classroom where Arnold was.

Arnold stood up, and Helga leaned in, and kissed Arnold.

"Oh my goodness. I've seen everything.

But will you tell the whole cafeteria you love him?" Gerald asked. How pushy of him.

"If it'll help you be friends with Arnold again. Then yes." Helga said.

"Wait, you don't have to do it." Gerald said.

"Arnold, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I shouldn't have said all those things. I should've believed you when you said Helga loved you. Not just because she proved it. But because you're the most honest guy I know. And I'm sorry." Gerald said.

"I forgive you, Gerald." Arnold said.

Arnold and Gerald did their special handshake. Bromance!

"And there's something else I have to do." Arnold said.

Arnold, Helga, and Gerald went back to the cafeteria.

"I want to tell everyone that... that...

I LOVE HELGA G PATAKI!!!" Arnold announced.

Helga's heart basically sank into her stomach that moment.

"Wait, Arnold... what?" Helga questioned.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said.

"But all I did was save your friendship with Gerald! You're not supposed to love me based on that." Helga said.

"It's more than that. You are a really good person Helga. I can tell. Not just from Cecile.

Helga... I also found out you were my Christmas angel."

"YOU DID??"

"What you did back there was amazing. And it made me realize you're a very sensitive person. And a good person."

Helga sighed in awe.

"I love you too... football head." She said.

"While there's confessions... I like you a lot Phoebe." Gerald said to Phoebe.

"You think I don't like you too?" Phoebe said.

"How about we make it official?" Gerald said.

"I'd love to, Gerald."

Arnold and Helga are official now. Gerald and Phoebe are official.

The next day, Arnold hugged Helga.

"Who said you could touch me?" She said.

"Uh..." Arnold said.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." She said as she hugged Arnold back.

"You don't have to worry Helga. People seem to accept our relationship."

"I know. I just need to get used to being with you in the open."

"I would never pressure you. And Helga? I love your sassy side as well. I forgot to tell you but I love all of you! I love this Tsundere thing. I don't want you throwing away your sassy side."

"Trust me bucko, I would never do that."

Arnold and Helga had their agreement. Helga is still herself without acting like a bully. And also shows her kind side. Their relationship was weird to people at first, but they started accepting it. And there's a happy ending.

The end.


End file.
